poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures Series
Join Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as they have their own adventures outside of Universal Studios and The Great Valley where they go into different places, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, Guido will make his first debut. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life, Littlefoot's grandparents join the Littlefoot's Adventures team. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Jacquimo from Thumbelina will join Littlefoot, his friends and his grandparents. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin from The Swan Princess will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents and Jacquimo. In Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals, Devon and Cornwall from Quest for Camelot will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story, Whizzer from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall. Here is the list of the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures series planned to be re-edited by yru17. Completed, But Not Yet Shown on YouTube *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin'' Upcoming Films *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart in the Water'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Littlefoot in The Festival of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Littlefoot Meets the Hobbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tarzan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Littlefoot Meets Ponyo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willow'' *''Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mary Poppins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Littlefoot Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirate of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babe'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Littlefoot and Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Wild'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TMNT'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirate of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Littlefoot Goes To Labyrinth'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Merry Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Corspe Bride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ratatouille'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Littlefoot Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Thumbelina'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 3 Ninjas'' *''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Littlefoot Meets Doogal'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot Has Been Spirited Away'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Escape from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals'' *''Littlefoot vs. Gremlins'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot Enters The Polar Express'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot Meets Anastasia'' *''Littlefoot and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Littlefoot and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Littlefoot Goes Into Twilight'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Littlefoot vs. Hook'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III'' *''Littlefoot and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Camp Rock'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot and the Return to Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Seventh Brother'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Astro Boy'' *''Littlefoot Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pete's Dragon'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' TV Series Up to date, this television show is upcoming. *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Category:Spin-off films